Kouin ya no Gotoshi
by SugarXOXGiraffe
Summary: For my last year of high school in Fiore I was hoping for a quiet year... then Fairy Tail arrived at my school: adventures, laughs, battles, love, flying cats, powerful magic, friends, foes and so much more- it all seems kind of normal now. LokexOC


**A Fairy Tail FanFiction**

_Kouin ya no Gotoshi_

"Time and tide wait for no man; life is short"

**C H A P T E R O N E:**

__- Chapter 1, Sundayitis -__

* * *

><p>"Sad songs… they're just so sad…" I muttered looking up to the crystal clear, forget-me-not blue sky, watching the white lumps of cotton candy float past like boats drifting on a glassy lake. I sighed, continuing to listen to one of my friends hum a harmony softly, next to me I could feel Lumi's leg vibrate as she sang the main tune, her voice sounding like a broken dream. Beautiful but desolate.<p>

I stretched my hands backwards feeling the slightly itchy grass entangle itself with my hair. Opposite me I heard Belle scoff at my comment then out of my peripheral vision I saw Lumi smile at her and wave off the formers rolling eyes.

"Ara?" Belle whispered to me, although to be truthful it was more like a stage-whisper. I vaguely noticed the others grow quieter as I raised my head and cocked an eyebrow at the brunette, her simple ponytail slowly moving in the soft breeze.

"I was wondering… what time is it?"

I glanced up at the sky and found the sun, quickly approximating the time, I sat up and was just in time to see the massive clock tower click to 'one minute till school starts' .

"Guys, we gotta go!" I yelled jumping up and snatching my bag, the musical teasing stopped as my friends all sprinted as fast as they could across the oval. Every man for himself. I could see teenagers whipping through the doors, there was a large stretch of land then me, next was Sam, Belle and last was Lumi, her running looked more like a bunny rabbit bouncing over the lush green grass of the oval, her imaginary ears flopping exactly in time with her steps. I knew where that Sam would be making a beeline for her homeroom, 2B, where Belle would be going to too, except I knew Sam would get their first- neither was very fit but Sam was fitter, last Lumi would probably bounce into her classroom, 1A, only to have the whole class coo at how sweet she was. I'd seen it firsthand.

However I knew that if_ I_ came in too late my teacher would skin me then make me doing '_that'_. I hated '_that'_, the last time I had had to do it, I'd promised myself that I would _never_ do it again.

So with that punishment looming over my head I put on an extra spurt of speed and zoomed towards, 3A.

… -_- … _-_ … -_- …

_-1 week earlier-_

_**-3**__**rd**__** person-**_

"Huh? Natsu?" Lucy asked coming up behind her teammate, "What request are you looking at?"

Natsu spun around, stars in his eyes, and pointed his finger in the air, "We have to get a job! It's been too quiet around here lately!"

And it was true, business at Fairy Tail had been slow and there were no S-class missions. There was also no-one who wasn't feeling a bit of Sundayitis. (Sundayitis- a feeling people sometimes get on Sunday, it involves no motivation to do anything and the feeling that moving is above and beyond the call of duty) In fact, the strongest team in Fairy Tail hadn't been on a quest in weeks, mainly because that there was nothing to do and everyone was bored but also a bit of Sundayitis made them all a bit reluctant to do much

Lucy rolled her eyes then slowly let her brown orbs drift around the guild. Everything seemed usual, everyone was there, no-one was worried and the general feel in the air was something not-out-of-the-ordinary for Fairy Tail. Except it was so much more _subdued_. Even the colours, the air, the plants, the light were more subdued feeling. It wasn't something Lucy was used to. She made her way through the tangle of splintering seats and tables over to Mirajane. The latter was smiling childishly as she talked to Levy. When the small, blue haired girl left, Lucy sat down in front of the barkeeper.

"What's wrong Lucy-chan?"

"Ah… nothing, I guess… nothing's wrong and that's what's wrong…" Lucy grumbled folding her arms and plonking her head in the cradle they created.

"I know what you mean, nothing's happened and there are hardly any job requests, I bet Natsu is going crazy, ne?" Mirajane asked, a cute smile forming her features. She giggled as Lucy grimaced slightly.

"Yep, he tried to build a gym in my house yesterday…" She groaned irritably, recalling the less than favourable memory. In a moment she shook it off and followed the white-haired girl's line of vision to a more-than-normal scene of Gray and Natsu yelling absurdities at each other and Erza glowering at the duo. They continued to watch as the boys cowered in the corner with a devil-looking Erza brandishing a stool at them.

"Really?" The barkeep asked, more out of the interest of keeping the conversation going than actual doubt. Lucy didn't answer and instead settled for watching the hypnotizing movement of her elders scrubbing.

"…-y? Lucy? Are you listening? I just said, 'the master's back'." The S-class wizard informed the blonde, who blushed then spun around to watch the little man make a bee-line for the bar. The whole of Fairy Tail watched as the old man clambered to stand on top of the bar, next to Lucy's drooping figure. She perked up curiously and watched as the master spun around to face the almost silent, bar Lucy's team's squabbling, guild.

"I've just returned from the council! They keep complaining and what did I have to say?" He questioned the now nervously shifting abyss of faces. No-one liked getting reprimanded and nothing had changed since then. Even Mirajane fidgeted with her bows nervously.

"I said, 'if it gets the job done who cares'?" The room burst into cheers as the master grinned then turned to Mirajane- his façade slipping and a look of coolness flowing onto his wrinkled features, "Mira, can you…" Lucy tuned out as she walked away troubled by the masters face… what was wrong?

She sat down next to Wendy but couldn't help letting her eyes drift back to the orange clad man talking to her friend. As the conversation got deeper the two exited upstairs. Wendy prodded Lucy, "Lucy-san? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Mira and Master-" she was cut off as a pie hit her face, "ALRIGHT! WHO THREW THAT?" She bellowed charging into the fray gathered in the middle of the room.

Wendy just sighed and went back to talking to Carla.

_- 4 hours later, dusk –_

The tangerine, gold and rose light bathed the wooden room in an ethereal light. The faces of each person were sharply and exquisitely illuminated by the dying light. Mirajane and Dreyar had their backs to the light and looked like angels, with natural halos surrounding their bodies.

Team Natsu and a few select others were gathered in a room behind the bar, Mirajane was positioned next to the master, the small crowd was sitting on an abundance of objects; barrels, chairs, the floor, each other, upturned buckets and one-or-two crates. The two senior-est people in the room were stone faced as the room fell quiet.

"Everyone, the Master has called you here because we received an unusual request, and only you guys can take care of it." The Strauss' eldest sibling's caused a ripple of whispers to sweep round the room.

Only them? The people gathered had hardly anything that they could see that only they, no other guild-members, could do. Each was a member of Fairy Tail, each was… friends… but beyond that no similarities were obvious.

The master cleared his voice and silence gripped the room, "I received an unusual request via the council, it was intended just for Fairy Tail but… It's a different request. It's…"

As the master spoke the tangerine light through the window slowly sunk into the sea, his words weaving a story that entangled each person in its web. There were various reactions, and many arguments ensued- some heated and others calmer and of a more docile nature. When most of the arguments had been smoothed over by a facilitator by the name of Mirajane and by the time it had finished most of the preparations were made.

Except for one, "Does anyone have any suggestions for someone to fill this role? It has to be someone without a team; we only need one more person for this team… anyone?" Mirajane asked, troubled.

There was a flash of light in the middle of the room and everyone zeroed in on the golden light. Lucy grimaced and rolled her eyes, _show off_, she thought bemusedly.

In the middle of the room stood Leo, Loke, he was grinning and had his left hand resting on the bridge of his nose, pushing up his blue-spectacles, "I believe someone called?"

Mirajane grinned and hugged her old friend; he smirked and returned the more-than-cordial greeting from most people in the room. After what seemed like an hour he turned to Makarov, "So, can I be of any use Gramps?" He chuckled as the master yelled at him for calling him old. When the eldest member of Fairy Tail had calmed down he calmly moved his eyes over the red-headed spirit.

"You heard I assume? Well, if you want to help sure. They'll be leaving tomorrow." Loke nodded then flashed a wink at his master before dissipating into goldenrod particles. The room was silent for a moment as each person considered their thoughts, mulling over the situation and frowns creasing pretty faces. "Okay, everyone. Get ready and meet outside at sunrise tomorrow. You can all have the rest of the day off."

The room emptied and Lucy walked out with Mirajane, "Mira… do you think this is a good idea?"

"What alternative is there? They asked us and we owe them." She shrugged, her hands clasped on her amaranth bell-bottomed skirt.

"I suppose so, but we'll be so far away… Ah, it'll be good to have a job though." The blonde mused, a grin creeping onto her pale features.

Mira laughed and patted Lucy's head, "Just make sure your careful okay?"

Lucy nodded, "Okay, I better go speak to Natsu, bye!" She waved and ran over to the pink-haired dragon child who was currently walking out the doors look perplexed.

"Natsu! Hey, Natsu!" Lucy called tapping her friend on the shoulder. He spun around ready to fight Gray… only to see his blonde best friend smiling at him.

"Hey Lucy, what do you think of the request?" He asked mildly as though he knew something she didn't, he laughed raucously as Lucy started to blush.

"I… It's an odd request; I'm not sure what we'll be able to do if we have to pretend to be…" She trailed off, letting the sentence to hang in the air and absorb the tension.

"It'll be fun! Imagine how many new opponents I can fight!" Lucy lost Natsu at that point (metaphorically of course, because Natsu had decided to stay the night at Lucy's place); he went into his own personal la-la land, a land with an abundance of fighting partners and a million Happy's.

Lucy rolled her eyes then went home to pack.

_-1 week later, present time-_

_**-1**__**st**__** person-  
><strong>_

I smiled sheepishly as I made my way into class, waving my hand at the teacher apologetically. I could feel the bored stares of my class mates as I wove my way in and out of the jumble of desks over to the seat that I had been appointed. I glanced at the seat to my left and back one, empty, a pity- it was right next to the window- a prime spot for anyone, it had a great view out of the window, a perfect place to stare out of and to distract oneself instead of doing work. I had tried to get the seat but the teacher was adamant that I couldn't have it. It was like he didn't trust me. Jeeze. Although being in the second back row was good enough for me… for now.

I siphoned off that thought and went back to paying attention to what the teacher was saying, "… -respect and I hope that all of you will follow his example. In other news-" What was he- a news reader? "Recently a number of new students transferred to our school, I'm not sure in which years but I expect you all to be on your best behaviour," Yeah right, I half expected the new kids to be pranked within an inch of their lives on their first day here, we weren't a upmarket, fancy private school after-all. "Also, one of them is in your year and will be joining our class."

He let that sink in.

After a brief moment of sinking-in-ness I could practically hear the whispers jumping around the room, everyone was spreading them- and everyone had something to say, I leaned over to the guy who sat on my right, "What's the bet it's a popular type girl who thinks she can run the school?" I whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Pretty high, I suppose." He nodded back then went back to talking to the guy in front of him. I straightened up in my desk and rested my face in the cup of my hand, watching the teacher, who looked vaguely happy he had this much power over the class. He held up a hand and immediately the class fell into a hush.

The teacher smirked then looked towards the door, "You can come in now."

Funny- I hadn't seen anyone when I was out there before, oh well. I flicked my eyes over to the door, only to find it being drawn open by a pale hand.

Oh how the suspense was killing me! Heavy sarcasm intended. I could basically hear the creaks in the girl's heads as they tried to figure out who was coming around the door.

When the door had been fully drawn back four thoughts struck me simultaneously. They were; one- this guy didn't disappoint the female's in my class, two- it wasn't a prissy girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, three- he certainly didn't need the dramatic entrance, I could see people would just have been impressed with a normal entrance, and four- this guy was drop-dead-gorgeous.

When I say gorgeous I don't mean your average, school kid good-looks. Or even the kind of features that would send the female's (who were cheerleaders in all but name) squealing, those classic 'jock' looks that were talked about in the city. When I say drop-dead-gorgeous I mean it as an understatement. A _big_ understatement. Big as in could-wrap-around-the-country-five-billion-times kind of big.

This guy… he was perfect embodied, or in looks anyway.

He had a mane of amber hair that stuck up in pointy spikes over his head and would have looked like, if he hadn't done it so well and professionally, gelled spikes on his head. On this guy it looked natural, and when I say natural I mean stunning. Most of them stuck out in random angles, that ended up pointing down, around his head, like a pointed halo that illuminated his head (I had never known that hair could seem to give of its own light, but it seemed today was full of surprises) like a personal inner light.

And that was just his hair.

I could see that the teacher was trying his best (was he a monkey or something?) to try and look as macho as possible- probably trying his hardest to _not_ look like a middle aged man who taught angst-y teenagers.

Wow, maths teachers did not lend themselves to the dramatic arts.

I shook my head and felt my eyes, as if pulled by some magnet, drawn back towards the new guy.

He wasn't fat _or_ skinny like a twig that could be snapped in the smallest of breezes _or_ buff _or_ weedy. The only thing I could tell was that he was obviously toned; his slightly tanned and smooth skin slightly reflected the lights. The way that he stood, so that you could see he was toned, like a surfer or something, he seemed to know this, a slightly knowing smirk crossed his face.

Our uniform- jade and white, which I may add made me look like a piece of washed out jelly, made this new guy look like a million-dollar model. The light jade pants, white dress shirt, jade and cream striped tie and dark, dull gleaming kind of jade that was the main colour of his blazer just _somehow_ made this new guy even better.

Orange and green didn't sound like a good combination, but this guy? He nailed it.

I didn't like it. So therefore, I didn't like him. I mean I'd been at this school since the first year of high school and I still couldn't make the annoying uniform look any good on me. It was this guy's first day and he was breathtaking. No fair. If that was the injustice that Karma was going to send my way then, I decided, I wasn't going to go without a fight. If this guy was Karma embodied then it was my job to dislike the evil thing called fate.

Although, the majority or the female population seemed to be feeling the polar opposite of me. With hearts in their eyes, hands on their chests, lips in cooing shapes and delusions clearly running amuck through their head I could already see this new guy had made them fall head over heels.

Like that wouldn't give him a big head.

He smirked then waved a hand casually, "Lescelial Loki."

How can someone's name sound cool?... Was the question I would have asked just seconds ago if I didn't know what I knew now. With the knowledge I was now armed with I could tell that my past-self had been in denial.

This guy made it _cool_.

_This guy made it awesome.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **PHEW! Well, that concludes the first chapter~! *Personal fanfare (brass players are awesome... just sayin- I am one and it's really fun... BUT back to topic)* I can't guarantee my updates will be snappy and incredibly regular... because my life is too much fun... Don't hate! But know this, dear reader, I will NEVER EVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES abandon this story. And that is a promise.

Okay, so now... EVEN IF IT SUCKED! If it bored, thrilled, made you fan girl, made you laugh, you hated it, you loved it, you thought it was meh or you just want to say hi, I IMPLORE you- drop a review... because I shall not update unless I get one... I IS EVIL AND LOVIN' IT! (ba da ba da daaaa). It's mean but aren't all writeres shallow when it comes to reviews?

:D Ja ne~!

Hunny- one of the trio who owns this account~!


End file.
